Hope Cannot Die Out
by KatDrama
Summary: (one shot) The ageless struggle between Prime and Megatron continues, but who will win this time around. This story is for every Transformer fan! enjoy!


KatDrama: Hi peoples! This story is a tribute to all the dedicated fans that put together! I want you to know that your work is very appreciated! May we all feel a sense of pride while reading this short story, because we are not fan-freaks, we are a united nation of fans, standing up for what we love.

* * *

His arm was bent as far back as it would go. Sparks flew from his stressed elbow joint as he put his entire strength output against the weight of the enemy. A cloud of steam rose as his wrists began to tremble from the pressure. Sliding backwards, he planted his feet firmly. His heels dug into the soil, leaving a trail in the dessert rock. Feeling a new strength enlighten his spark, he tightened his grasp on his rival's hands and pushed forward with his feet. Painstakingly he made the first step. His joints groaned, asking him to end their torment. "No! Not yet! I can't give up!" He answered them. His toes digging into the troubled earth, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, gained new footing. Soon the steps became easier. He was overpowering his enemy! But not for long!

His opponent was strong, an even match, come would say, and he was not about to let his rival gain the upper hand. Since the dawning of their species they had been destined to fight, and millions of years later he was not about to give up. Throughout the many eons of their existence they had both gone through many changes in appearance, but their goals remained the same: to fight and win! It felt strange to think about it know, locked in mortal combat with the same guy he had been fighting with since he could remember. All those times seemed so faint to him, as though they had never existed, and he was a new man. He was, after all, the leader of their faction. For ages it had been so. It was hard to think that at some point and time there may have been another him. Many soldiers had come and gone, be he was always a required piece. No one would (or could) dispose of him.

Megatron smirked and licked away the trail of Energon fluid that leaked from the corner of his mouth. Victory felt so close, he could taste it! All these years of defeat and humiliation, and he was about to finally complete his mission! Exciting energy crackled through him. After more than a millennia of failures, this would be the day! He could almost see his past selves smiling upon him from the junk heap in the skies. He would succeed!

Only a lone soldier, who had been fighting all his life for what he believed was right, was standing in his way. There was a locked determination in the aged mech's face as he pushed for all his worth against the mighty leader of the Decepticons. There was too much on the line for him to loose now. He tried to reason with his enemy, but of course, as he knew all to well, Megatron would not listen. All that was left was to stand his ground by meaning of brute force. The mechanical muscles inside Optimus Prime groaned and threatened to snap. He felt his back leg began to bend, willing him to the ground. In a frantic sweep his optics scanned the surrounding horizon. Never in his life had he felt so alone. There was no one to back him up, no one to yell out his name in desperation. There was...no one.

His arms trembled as his other knee was forced to the ground. Sparks flew from all of his circuitry, and any minute they threatened to explode. In the instant of his weakness, his arch foe dealt him a cruel sharp kick to the midsection. A wave of pain and helplessness overcame the battle-scarred warrior, and he collapsed on the dusty ground. His ragged breathing disturbed the red dirt, and he watched with dreamy optics and the clouds of dirt rose in swirls to the sky. Through the haze he saw his enemy marching toward him, a smirking look of satisfaction plastered on his face.

"So...this is it." Optimus's heavy spark ached worse than his tormented body. With a final, sad, pleading look at the promising sky, the infinite leader of the Autobots closed his optics with defeat, and awaited the punishment to be dealt him.

"Giving up so soon? You disappoint me, Prime." The victor shrugged his shoulders non-charismatically. With great pleasure he pressed his gun against the temple of his long time foe's head. His trembling finger began to apply pressure to the trigger.

"Optimus!"

The great leader of the Decepticons was surprised to hear a tiny voice cry from behind him. With a greatly peeved look he turned his head to look at the perpetrator. There stood a young boy with spiky brown hair. "Heh, one puny earth from! What do you think you can do against me?" He turned from his prey.

"Please, don't kill Optimus!" Another life form appeared. Tears welled down the brunette's cheeks as she stood next to her friend.

"Let my Opy go!" Surprise began to show in the Decepticon's optics as another human appeared. A little girl with blonde pigtails hugged a small red and blue plastic toy of some sort as she wrapped the other hand around one of the older earthling's arms. To his great surprise, that's not where it ended. More and more life forms were dotting the horizon. A little boy with tears in his eyes came up and stood next to the girl.

"I will wipe you disgusting things off of this planet!" He aimed his gun at the small gathering.

"Then you will have to destroy the whole earth." Several college students took places behind the children.

"And we won't let you do that either!" Megatron stumbled backwards as more and more people began to pour into his range of vision. There were people of all ages and sizes. Some were little children, their hopes and dreams shattered in their eyes. A few were adults, standing for something they had believed in for a very long time.

"Why do you people care so much about one measly transformer?" Megatron's brain circuitry was beginning to overload. A young teenage girl wearing tomboyish clothes stepped bravely forward form the sea of people. There was a strange determination in her eyes.

"For all the ages, as long as there has been good to fight evil, there has been hope. Timeless classics never loose their meaning. As long as there is air to breathe, there will be people like us who will stand for the balance of nature." The earth girl took another bold step forward to emphasize her point. "And as long as you exist, we will fight for Prime! We won't let you destroy our hope!" A cheer rose from the crowd.

"What?! Who ARE you people? Is there an insane asylum missing all of its patients somewhere?" Megatron screeched above the noise.

The teenager giggled. She had turned around to return to her people, but now she stood looking over her shoulder at the confused robot. A smile played across her face. "Maybe. But we are the diligent that stay up late at night watching DVD's. We are the few who rise from our beds early in the morning to see you appear on TV. We are those that dish out money to buy your models and figurines..."

"Aha! You're Batman's colleagues, aren't you?!" Megatron pointed an accusing finger at the crowd.

"No." The girl crinkled her nose. "We're fans of YOUR show."


End file.
